Six Years
by Ms. I-Don't-Update-Very-Often
Summary: Pansy remembers. Written for the Through Darker Eyes contest on DevArt. My first oneshot. No couples. R&R if you please.


**1**

I remember being eleven. I remember being a first-year, with a mask of arrogance covering up the fact that I was scared witless. I remember seing Dray's face in front of me, completely confident in the outcome of his sorting.

I don't remember being so confident. I was scared. What if I wasn't excepted by my peers? What if Dray was chosen for a different house than I? That was a thought I almost couldn't bear. My best friend, My Dray, sepparated from me for the next seven years?

"Malfoy, Draco."

I remeber Dray walking up to the three-legged stool. I remember the single moment of Dray's sorting, how fast the Hat had decided, how Dray looked to elated (although to other people, he'd have looked smug) when a few cheers came from the Slytherin table. I remember, a few minutes later, apprihesively walking up those same steps without the grace Dray had. I remember how the Hat had said those cryptic words 'He needs your help'.

Most of all, I remember the smile on Dray's face when the hat said Slytherin.

**2**

I remember hearing about the attacks. I remember being scared, even though the... thing wasn't going after purebloods. I remember hearing people talking, saying Dray might be doing this. I remember smirking when they asked me if it was true, but I also remember not saying a word. Dray was _not_ doing this. He was more scared than I was.

I remember telling Dray to snap out of it when he started shaking. I remember sitting on Dray's bed, everyone else at lunch, his head in my lap while he spoke about his fears.

I remember spreading the rumour that Dray was the prince of Slytherin.

I remember being relieved when niether of us were hurt. strangely, I also was silently thanking the Potter child for killing the monster in the Chamber. Of course, I'd never say that to his face. He was getting enough attention as it is.

What I remember most was the fact that I knew Dray had those same thoughts.

**3**

I remember seeing the face of the Potter boy (Henry? No, Harry) petting the Hippogriff on the head like it was his pet. I remember Dray walking up to the great beast, only to get clawed in the arm. I remember thinking that, after the 'professor' said that Hippogriffs weren't very friendly when startled, why would Dray scare the animal like that?

I remember hitting Dray upside the head when we'd gotten back to the common rooms. I remember pretending that I had a crush on him in front of everyone else (because boys and girls can never be _just friends_), and cooing over him during lunch.

I remember giggling behind my hand when I'd heard Dray had been punched in the nose by the muggleborn girl.

I remember seeing Dray's face as we witnessed the binding of the Hippogriff as professor Hagrid weeped over the animal's death sentence. I remember his scared eyes meeting mine from behind the gargantuan pumpkins outside of our professor's hut. I remember him whispering to himself, saying over and over again that he didn't want this to happen. I remember sqeezing his hand when we saw the executioner sharpening his axe.

I remember hearing about our Defence professor being a werewolf.

Most of all, I remember seeing the scars on Dray's arm that wouldn't go away.

**4**

I remember the night of the yule ball. I remember the purple dress I'd worn that night, sequins and glitter along with satin and fishnet gloves. I remember Dray wearing black dress robes and looking rather stunning. I remember dancing with my best friend, the only boy I'd really ever trusted. I remember twirling with Dray, dancing and smiling and for once not having to wear that arrogant mask and finally just acting like a teenage girl.

I remember Dray kissing me.

I remember the next day, being silent next to him, my best friend. I'd never been silent when I was with him. I remember having a wierd, fluttery feeling in my chest when Dray looked at me.

I remember sitting in the crowd, seeing the hedge maze, and knowing that nothing good would come out of it.

I remember talking with Dray, reasoning with him the benefits and consequenses of going to the dark side. I remember thinking, only one more year until we had to make the biggest decision of our lives.

Most, I remember thinking that I would protect Dray with my life.

**5**

I remember the start of Fifth year, seeing that awful woman in the pink dress sitting at the professors table. I remember her high, childish voice, and the way it gave me a headache.

I remember Dray and I laughing about it later.

I remember how boring that year had been.

I remember becoming part of the Inquisitorial Squad with Dray, and smirking at the Potter boy even while my stomach was turning and squirming inside my body like snakes. I remember thinking that Dray and I were doing this so that way we could get the feel of being a Death Eater.

I remember being told that it was Death Eater, or death.

I remember sitting in the prefect's room with Dray, wondering how we were going to handle being killers.

I remember thinking that Dray wouldn't be able to go through with this. that **I **wouldn't be able to go through with this.

What I remember most was the fact when I was a sixth year, I would be completely different.

**6**

I remember the pain of being branded with the dark mark. I remember looking at my left arm with disgust when I was alone. I remember Dray with that same scared look in his eyes that I'd seen when we were thirteen.

I remember worrying about him when he wouldn't tell me why he was scared.

I remember seeing Potter make a perfect potion. I remember the look on Dray's face. I remember grinning when he started to brood during lunch.

I remember holding him at night when he had nightmares.

I remember people thinking we were a couple.

I remember thinking I wouldn't mind if we **were** a couple.

I remember hearing that Snape had killed the headmaster. In that moment, the only question in my head had been what would happen to Dray since his parents were in prison and his godfather was a fugitive.

I remember lots of things.

But none of them help the pain of losing my best friend go away.


End file.
